Si Fuka était
by Alma13
Summary: Fuka était Dorothy. Ou plutôt, Fuka était une partie de l'âme de Dorothy. Eh bien soit. Mais, si Fuka était elle aussi un personnage de conte à part entière, comment les choses se seraient-elles présentés ? Contes de Perrault, Andersen et des frères Grimm.
1. Celle qui voulait marcher

**Titre:** Si Fuka était…

 **Sous-titre :** Chapitre un – Celle qui voulait marcher  
 **Personnage/Couple:** Fuka  
 **Warnings:** Vague mention de guerre  
 **Disclaimer:** Poni-Pachet SY et MangaGamer  
 **Nombre de mots:** 755

J'ai beaucoup de choses à reprocher à ce jeu (une très longue liste dont la fin fait partie), mais je l'aime quand même. Donc j'écris dessus. Et en dépit de son manque total de personnalité, frôlant la stupidité crasse par moment (pour que l'on puisse s'identifier à elle parait-il. l'argument ne me convint pas.) Fuka mérite plus que de n'être qu'une partie de l'âme de Dorothy. Et elle mérite aussi d'avoir son propre caractère, donc OOC en perspective, n'en doutez point.

Il existe une multitude de conte dans le monde, mais je n'ai, pour l'instant en tout cas, choisit "que" 12 contes : 4 d'Andersen (Fuka appartenant donc à cette même famille), 4 des frères Grimm (Fuka appartient à la famille du même nom), et 4 de Perrault (où Fuka appartient à la Famiglia de Pashet). Ce conte-ci est facile à deviner, nous commençons avec La Petite Sirène de Hans Christian Andersen.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Régulièrement, Fuka se demandait ce qu'elle faisait au sein de la Andersen Famiglia. Pour diverses raisons. La passion immodérée de son boss pour le feu en était une parmi d'autres. Bien sûr, elle ne craignait pas de se réveiller un matin dans une maison en flamme. Tout d'abord parce qu'Ande, en dépit de son insouciance totale dés que l'on parlait d'allumette ou de briquet, ne mettrait jamais intentionnellement le feu à leur manoir (ils étaient trop pauvres pour se le permettre). Et ensuite parce que, dans le cas assez improbable où ça arriverait, ou dans le cas où les jumeaux fous des Grimm décideraient de tester leurs grenades sur eux, sa chambre était aquatique. Donc elle serait bien assez à l'abri d'un hypothétique incendie.

Non ce qui la gênait dans cette passion pour le fait venait essentiellement du fait qu'elle était elle-même une créature de l'eau. En tant que sirène, Fuka n'avait pas d'affinité particulièrement avec les flammes, préférant de très loin l'eau élément honnit de son boss. Des disputes futiles, infantiles et potentiellement dangereuses avaient donc parfois lieu entre la sirène et la jeune fille aux allumettes. Surtout du côté de cette dernière. Mais cette raison-là, comme bien d'autres par ailleurs, bien que la faisant s'interroger parfois n'était pas pour autant ce qui la faisait s'interroger sur elle-même.

Le problème venait du fait que Fuka aimait sa famille. Qu'une guerre intestine nouait les différentes familles. Qu'il fallait se battre. Le problème venait du fait que Fuka était une sirène qui ne pouvait que rarement sortir de son bassin. Elle savait se servir d'un pistolet, mais ne pouvait pas se battre. Elle n'était qu'un soutien moral, parfois une aide aux soins et chaque blessure des membres de sa famille lui renvoyait son impuissance en plein visage. Que faisait-elle là si elle ne servait à rien ?

\- Même toi tu peux les aider plus que moi, Juliette.

L'oie qui pataugeait joyeusement à quelques mètres d'elle lui répondit par un « couac » retentissant.

Appuyée sur le rebord de sa piscine, Fuka soupira. Dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, elle se rappelait un jour avoir demandé à une sorcière d'avoir des jambes pour pouvoir rejoindre son prince sur la terre ferme (lequel l'avait injustement laissé pour une autre peu après). Elle aurait aimé pouvoir refaire ce vœu. Marcher sur des couteaux effilés ne l'aurait pas dérangée si cela lui permettait de protéger sa famille. C'était à croire qu'aucun de ses souhaits n'étaient pleinement réalisables. Elle poussa un nouveau soupire.

\- Tu déprimes Fuka ?

La sirène releva les yeux vers la personne qui avait parlé. Elle croisa le regard de Melisus et songea un instant à démentir. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter, être un ennui supplémentaire. Et puis non, il était impossible qu'elle déprime ! Elle allait bien, elle avait juste… elle était juste triste, impuissante, frustrée, en colère contre elle-même et contre sa queue de poisson, contre le monde entier qui avait décidé d'être terrestre alors qu'elle était aquatique, elle avait le blues et l'envie de crier un bon coup ou de casser quelque chose.

\- …Peut-être.

Bon d'accord, ça n'allait pas fort niveau moral et estime de soi. Elle le reconnaissait, elle n'était pas idiote non plus. Juste un peu obstinée parfois.

Fuka poussa sur ses bras et fit émerger le haut de son corps, elle s'assit sur le rebord du bassin, ses écailles roses pâle et rouges crissant contre la pierre. Ses yeux allèrent se poser, avec un rien d'envie, sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle pouvait voir le feuillage de quelques arbres. Elle ne se sentait pas enfermée son bassin donnait sur l'extérieur et possédait plusieurs canaux, elle pouvait profiter du vent, du soleil et de la vue des fleurs comme n'importe qui. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas marcher, elle ne pouvait simplement pas aller au-delà des limites de son chemin d'eau et c'était peut-être là son plus grand mal. Elle ramena sa queue vers elle et passa ses bras autour, elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Elle semblait hésiter. Elle se tourna vers Melisus, croisa son regard, elle sembla y voir quelque chose et sourit. Lui, il pouvait comprendre. Il était le plus sage parmi eux, le plus sage au milieu de cette bande d'allumés.

\- J'aimerais bien aller en ville ce dimanche, ça fait longtemps. Tu crois que ce serait possible ?

Son sourire trouva un écho sur le visage de l'homme miniature.

\- Je suis certain que Lenarth sera ravi de t'y aider.


	2. Celle qui se réveillait

**Titre:** Si Fuka était…

 **Sous-titre :** Chapitre deux – Celle qui se réveillait  
 **Personnage/Couple:** Fuka  & Hamelin  
 **Warnings:** Vague mention d'un crime  
 **Disclaimer:** Poni-Pachet SY et MangaGamer  
 **Nombre de mots:** 911

Et je poursuis dans ma lancée en profitant du fait d'être productive. Comme la dernière fois, Fuka est OOC, et ce conte-ci est la Belle au Bois Dormant de Charles Perrault.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait des secrets au sein de chaque _Famiglia_. Des secrets qui ne sortaient jamais du cercle de la _Famiglia_ au sein de laquelle ils étaient apparus, question de réputation ou de protection. Ces secrets pouvaient se révéler de véritables faiblesses et dangereux s'ils étaient connus. Fuka n'échappait évidemment pas à cette règle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, et Pashet non plus si on lui avait demandé, elle avait fait pour le garder aussi longtemps alors qu'il était particulièrement contraignant et imprévisible, mais ce jour-là elle se dit que c'était finit, que sa chance l'avait finalement quitté.

\- Oh, tu te réveilles enfin _fräulein_ ?

Son corps était figé, aussi raide qu'une statut sur le banc qui l'avait accueilli pour une sieste imprévue, alors qu'elle fixait de ses yeux écarquillés le boss de la Grimm _Famiglia_ penché au-dessus d'elle. Un soupçon de panique commença à poindre en elle, qu'elle étouffa aussi vite qu'elle le put. Elle s'efforça d'adresser un sourire aimable à l'homme alors qu'elle se redressait de son lit aussi improvisé qu'inconfortable.

\- Bonjour monsieur Hamelin. Que faites-vous ici ?

Elle maîtrisa avec plus ou moins de brio le bâillement qui remonta sa mâchoire, et maudit mille fois sa fatigue. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'avoir sommeil et de se rendormir la douleur des muscles de son dos était un bon rappel. Elle observait toujours le banni alors que sa main tâtait discrètement sa taille, là où se trouvait habituellement son arme. Elle n'y trouva rien, à sa grande horreur, avant de se souvenir qu'on était un dimanche, jour de paix dans toute la ville elle ne prenait que très rarement son arme ces jours-là. Elle n'avait définitivement pas de chance.

\- Bonjour _fräulein_. Je me le demande aussi vois-tu. Je sais parfaitement que je n'ai pas le droit de revenir en ville. Mais mon corps n'a pas l'air d'accord. Il veut toujours revenir, quoi que j'en pense.

Il lui sourit avec indolence, comme si sa présence ici n'avait pas la moindre importance. Fuka haussa les sourcils à sa réponse plutôt nébuleuse, peu convaincue. Elle se méfiait du joueur de flûte, avec raison. Elle gardait en mémoire ce dont il était capable, bien que la raison lui échappât encore. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle était encore assise, presque tranquillement s'il n'y avait eut cette tension dans ses épaules et ses jambes, à côté de lui sur ce banc et pourquoi elle n'était pas encore partit en courant pour avertir son boss et les autres _Famiglia_ du retour du criminel. Peut-être à cause de son air profondément tranquille et calme, amical même, et peut-être aussi par peur de déclencher sa folie meurtrière par un départ trop précipité.

\- Vous êtes inconscient. Vous savez que c'est une mauvaise idée de revenir, voulez-vous tant finir en prison ?

L'expression faciale d'Hamelin changea, prenant un air de réflexion. Fuka se demanda s'il réfléchissait réellement à la question. Auquel cas, peut-être était-il effectivement fou ? Un nouveau bâillement la prit et elle ne put cette fois le refréner. Un rire aussi léger que rapide retentit à côté d'elle et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de fusiller du regard son interlocuteur sans que cela ne semble l'affecter, malheureusement.

\- Toujours aussi fatiguée, Fuka ? Je ne tiens pas vraiment à aller en prison, non. Je suppose que tu vas avertir les autres de ma présence n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme ne fut pas étonnée. Qui l'aurait voulu ? Elle ne chercha pas non plus à mentir. Elle aurait put tenter, mais elle était fidèle à sa famille et aux lois. Le mensonge aurait été éhonté et impossible à croire. Ça aurait été presque l'insulter. Aussi se contenta-t-elle de hocher la tête en assentiment. Elle se crispa légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit se relever d'un mouvement vif pendant un moment, il la surplomba de toute sa hauteur, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qu'elle n'aurait sut définir. Il releva une main et lui fit signe.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais m'empresser de disparaître ! Au revoir _fräulein_. Salut Scarlet de ma part, d'accord ?

Sur ceux, il disparut presque aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu, sans que Fuka ne puisse rien y faire. Elle ne resta pas immobile bien longtemps et se précipita en direction de son quartier générale. Elle devrait prévenir Pashet, et tous les autres. Hamelin avait été bannit de la ville, son retour consistait une transgression de la loi en soi sans compter qu'elle ignorait finalement pourquoi il était revenu et l'idée qu'il puisse commettre de nouveaux crimes lui tordait les tripes. Aussi débarqua-t-elle toute essoufflée, le cheveu fou et les joues rouges d'avoir trop couru dans le bureau de son amie et supérieure. Pashet lui adressa un regard surpris et interrogateur, mais Fuka ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de poser sa question. Le souffle court, elle lui reporta la présence d'Hamelin en ville.

Le visage de Pashet se referma dans une expression plus sérieuse encore que d'habitude.

\- Je vais avertir les autres. Va vite te nettoyer le visage et rejoins-moi.

Fuka fut surprise par l'ordre. Que se passait-il avec son visage ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans la vitre d'une fenêtre et se statufia. La stupéfaction et l'horreur la prirent pour la seconde fois de la journée alors qu'elle découvrait les dessins inscrits au feutre noir sur son visage. Elle cria.

\- Je vais le tuer !


	3. Ce qui se fit enlever

**Titre:** Si Fuka était…

 **Sous-titre :** Chapitre trois – Celle qui se fit enlever  
 **Fandom:** Ozmafia !  
 **Personnage/Couple:** Fuka (Soh  & Caramia)  
 **Warnings:** /  
 **Disclaimer:** Poni-Pachet SY et MangaGamer

Toujours la même rengaine, présence d'OOC. Ce conte-ci, nous avons affaire au Petit Poucet de Charles Perrault.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

S'il y avait une chose que Fuka détestait chez elle, par moment, c'était bien sa taille. Certaines femmes mesuraient cent quatre-vingt centimètres et se plaignaient d'être trop grandes Fuka les enviait. D'autres mesuraient cent soixante centimètres et se plaignaient d'être trop petites Fuka les enviait tout autant. Elle, elle atteignait avec peine son vingt-cinquième centimètre.

Avec agilité, elle évita une chaussure qui faillit lui rentrer dedans. Sortir quand elle était sur l'épaule de quelqu'un ce n'était pas un problème, sortir seule pouvait se révéler en être un. Une fois sortit du territoire des Andersen, bien peu de personnes faisaient attention à elle, la plupart manquait bien souvent de lui envoyer le pied dans le corps. Elle était trop grand pour se faire écraser (dieu merci) mais rien ne la protégeait d'un coup de pied qui l'enverrait voler un peu plus loin, si ce n'était sa vigilance. Trouvant refuge près d'un pot de fleur judicieusement placé contre un mur, elle prit le temps de regarder autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait au niveau de la place centrale, en pleine semaine étant un territoire neutre, elle ne craignait rien en théorie, et n'était de toute manière pas sans défense, et bien que n'étant pas un dimanche la place était tout de même envahie de passants.

Et donc tout autant de dangers potentiels pour elle. Elle avisa sa destination finale, le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir et les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route. Jugeant qu'il serait plus prudent pour elle de longer le mur pour l'heure, elle passa derrière son rempart et avança, une main posée sur la surface peinte. De temps à autre, une rainure plus large entre deux pavés l'obligeait à sauter. Elle ne put continuer longtemps cependant, l'objet de sa convoitise se trouvant au milieu ou presque de la place, près de la tour. Elle réprima la malédiction qui lui remontait la gorge. La jeune femme miniature prit une profonde inspiration et, guettant le moment où il y aurait un peu moins de jambes devant elle, s'élança à toute vitesse. Au moins avait-elle cela pour elle, la vitesse et l'agilité, la vivacité d'un être en perpétuel danger.

Elle se jeta en avant dans une roulade pour éviter l'escarpin vernit d'une grand dame, se recula presque aussitôt pour esquiver le mocassin usé d'un vieux monsieur. Récupérant son équilibre, elle put se remettre en route mais à mi-parcours un nouvel obstacle se dressa devant elle, ou plutôt derrière, qu'elle ne vit que bien trop tard et ne put éviter. Une paire de mains maladroite et légèrement boudinée se referma autour de son buste et, dans un cri de surprise, Fuka se sentit quitter terre de manière fort désagréable. Un rire d'enfant raisonna dans son dos alors que la prise autour d'elle se resserrait et qu'elle se contorsionnait pour apercevoir son agresseur. Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans, peut-être cinq, aux boucles blondes et aux yeux vert bouteille la tenait à bout de bras en souriant et des étoiles plein les yeux. Fuka sentit l'appréhension la prendre elle connaissait cette situation, elle l'avait déjà vécu, hélas, et elle savait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle balaya l'espace autour d'elle du regard, à la recherche des parents de l'enfant, mais personne ne semblait faire attention à elle ou la surveiller.

\- Une poupée qui bouge !

Son cauchemar se réalisa et elle s'agita immédiatement. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle reste là.

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée, je suis une humaine !

Bon sang, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? Alors qu'elle était si près du but. Deux petits pouces s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans son ventre.

\- La poupée parle !

Elle frappa le doigt de l'enfant, excédée, sans pour autant lui faire mal, mais plus pour la convaincre de la lâcher.

\- Je viens de dire que je ne suis pas une poupée ! Ecoute, tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plait ? Je ne suis pas un jouet et tu me fais ma- waaah !

L'enfant ne l'écoutait visiblement pas, et s'était soudain mise à courir, la coupant dans ses explications et la surprenant. Petit à petit, en plus de la panique d'être adoptée en tant que poupée, c'était un mal de cœur qui s'installait chez elle. Le voyage n'était certainement pas de tout repos. Unique point positif de sa situation, elle se rapprochait à grande vitesse de sa destination, la terrasse où Soh avait installé son restaurant, mais elle n'était pas en mesure d'en profiter. Son teint était presque vert lorsque la petite s'arrêta enfin. Elle était apparemment arrivée à sa destination. Fuka n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en réjouir.

\- Mmh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as là Cherry ?

La jeune femme se raidit et, une nouvelle fois, maudit une nouvelle fois le destin, dieu, la chance, peu importe mais l'entité mystique qui avait décidé que sa vie serait une succession de mésaventure. En levant les yeux, elle tomba, comme elle s'y attendait, sur le sourire éclatant du boss des Oz.

\- Une poupée vivante !

\- Bonjour monsieur Caramia…

Le ton était loin d'être enthousiaste. Comment le serait-il lorsqu'elle se retrouvait dans une situation passablement délicate (et très désagréable) devant un ennemi, un jour de semaine ? Quand bien même il ne s'agisse pas du pire ennemi possible. Elle reçut un regard étonné.

\- Fuka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh eh bien-

Elle fit brusquement coupée, une nouvelle fois, par une exclamation de surprise.

\- Fuka ?!

Se redressant autant qu'elle le pouvait, la susnommée vit soudain entrer dans son champ de vision Soh. Aussitôt, elle abandonna toute retenue, n'ayant de toute façon pas le courage de faire la brave, ou de sauver sa fierté déjà bien entamée, et tendit les bras vers le son ami.

\- Soh ! Sauve-moi !


	4. Celle qui se faisait coiffer

**Titre:** Si Fuka était…

 **Sous-titre :** Chapitre quatre – Celle qui se faisait coiffer  
 **Fandom:** Ozmafia !  
 **Personnage/Couple:** Fuka/Gretel  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** /  
 **Disclaimer:** Poni-Pachet SY et MangaGamer  
 **Nombre de mots:** 747

Présence d'OOC (toujours). Le conte de cette fois-ci est facilement devinable : Raiponce des Frères Grimm.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lorsque Fuka se baignait, c'était dans une eau d'or rose. Elle s'immergeait dans l'eau fumante du bassin de la baignoire, et aussitôt les mèches interminables de sa longue chevelure venaient conquérir toute la surface. D'abord en retrait dans son dos, lorsqu'elle les lavait, ils suivaient les mouvements de l'eau et passaient devant elle, entourant ses jambes et sa taille, recouvrant tout. Très rapidement, elle ne voyait presque plus l'eau, seulement ses cheveux. Pour les laver, c'était long. Elle avait prit l'habitude de commencer par le bout, plus accessible. Et elle remontait.

Lorsque Fuka ressortait, l'eau était froide. Elle y laissait la plus grande partie de sa chevelure, le temps de s'enrouler dans une serviette, puis passait un long moment à les sécher, petit bout par petit bout. Ils en ressortaient humides et lourds, ondulés et plus foncés. Il lui fallait encore s'habiller et les coiffer. Alors elle s'habillait. Puis, parfois elle s'attelait à la laborieuse tâche de s'arranger la chevelure, et d'autres fois, comme maintenant, elle les prenait à bout de bras et s'en allait à la recherche de Gretel.

Fuka donna deux coups sur la porte, puis entra. Son amie était là, installée au montage d'une grenade, ou toute autre arme au fort potentiel mortel. Lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers elle avec curiosité, elle lui adressa un sourire en désignant ses cheveux en vrac.

\- Tu veux bien m'aider à les coiffer ?

Son amie évalua un instant la tâche qu'elle lui proposait, avant de repousser d'un geste large ce à quoi elle était occupée jusque là.

\- Installe-toi.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Portant une dernière fois ses cheveux, Fuka s'avança jusqu'au lit et laissa sa charge tomber au sol dans un bruit mat. Elle s'assit sur le sol, alors que Gretel allait s'approcher d'un meuble plus loin. Elle en revint avec une brosse et un petit sachet. Fuka lui remit rapidement une boite dans laquelle était rangé une partie de son nécessaire de coiffure. Sa coiffeuse alla s'installer derrière elle, sur le lit. Le travail commença. Des mèches furent grossièrement séparées et isolés les unes des autres.

En fermant les yeux, Fuka laissa sa tête pencher vers l'arrière alors qu'elle sentait les dents de la brosse se planter entre ses cheveux et en lisser la longueur avec patience. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de friction, mais cela ne dura pas. Assez vite, la voix teintée d'agacement de son amie s'éleva.

\- Pourquoi tu ne les coupes pas ? Ils sont beaucoup trop longs !

Ca, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle ne l'avait pas spécialement choisit. Elle réprima son envie de tourner la tête pour regarder l'autre fille.

\- Je sais. J'ai déjà essayé mais ils repoussent aussitôt ! Il n'y a rien à faire…

Au moins, lorsqu'ils étaient longs, ne poussaient-ils pas davantage. Ils gardaient toujours la même longueur, c'était sa seule consolation. Et puis, elle ne détestait certainement pas ses cheveux ils étaient simplement peu pratiques par moment. Une mèche sans le moindre nœud et tressée vint s'échouer sur l'une de ses tempes. Elle ne s'était pas aperçue de l'avancée de Gretel.

Fuka se risqua à tourner légèrement la tête. Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil la chevelure bleue et les mains de son amie, avant de se faire corriger.

\- Ne bouge pas !

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. La jeune femme se figea aussitôt, rendant ses muscles aussi raide qu'une statut. Une nouvelle tresse s'échoua lourdement contre son dos. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent de nouveau dans le silence, avant d'être rompu.

\- Que fais-tu comme coiffure ?

\- Des tresses. Tu les attacheras après, comme ça elles ne traineront pas par terre.

Après tout ce temps passé à les laver, ça aurait été dommage qu'ils ramassent la poussière.

Il fallut encore bien des minutes avant que Gretel ne lui annonce enfin qu'elle avait finit. Ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir, et elle avait une folle envie de bouger. Aussitôt qu'elle en fut autorisée, elle se releva d'un bond et étira ses jambes. Dans son dos, Fuka pouvait sentir les tresses se balancer en rythme, taper plus ou moins lourdement contre ses vêtements, se mélanger à peine. Le reflet qu'elle observa dans le miroir de son amie lui plut sans le moindre doute. Sans perdre de temps, elle attacha ensemble ces différentes tresses avant de retourner vers Gretel.

\- Merci Greta ! C'est parfait !

Et elle planta un baiser sur sa joue.


	5. Celle qui se cachait

**Titre:** Si Fuka était…

 **Sous-titre :** Chapitre cinq – Celle qui se cachait  
 **Personnage/Couple:** Fuka  & Kyrie  
 **Warnings:** /  
 **Disclaimer:** Poni-Pachet SY et MangaGamer  
 **Nombre de mots:** 573

Bien bien. Ceci est le dernier "chapitre" que j'avais en réserve, aucune suite n'étant écrite puisque je me concentre sur une autre fanfiction pour l'instant et que je suis déterminée à la terminer, celle-ci. C'est donc avec un certain regret que je met cette fanfiction en pause.

Le conte utilisé ici est "Les Cygnes sauvages" des frères Grimm.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Postée en retrait, derrière Aelling et son boss, Fuka observait d'un œil fatigué la scène devant elle. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait espéré. Elle connaissait pourtant Ande, son incapacité totale à se tenir ou à se retenir, et son inimitié avec les jumeaux Grimm. Certes, sa supérieure cherchait et provoquait un peu tout le monde, mais avec eux c'était particulier.

Elle entendit le son d'un coup de feu et celui d'une balle se fichant dans un mur. Un cri (de surprise ou de peur ?) s'éleva. Fuka soupira lorsque le cœur de la mêlée renversa la moitié de l'estrade installée dans le cadre du concours de beauté. Le festival n'était-il pas censé être un moment de paix et de convivialité ? Lui avait-on mentit ? Avec lassitude, la jeune femme lissa sa robe, qu'elle avait pourtant mise spécialement pour l'occasion et que la poussière semblait un peu trop apprécier, et prit Juliette dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de la dispute. Elle n'avait pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui et, n'ayant pas non plus envie de perdre le concours (elle s'était déplacée pour voir sa _Famiglia_ gagner après tout), elle s'arrangeait pour que Juliette ne soit pas disqualifiée en ayant été prise dans la mêlée par inadvertance.

L'oie déposée près du jury, à l'abri, Fuka alla se poster plus loin contre un mur. Elle ne participait pas, mais gardait au moins un œil sur ses amis.

\- Tu ne vas pas les aider ?

Tournant la tête, elle tomba sur le visage souriant du second des Oz.

\- Vous n'allez pas aider monsieur Caramia ?

\- Non. Il se débrouille très bien tout seul.

Elle retourna son visage vers la bataille et vers Juliette.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi non plus. Et je dois veiller sur Juliette.

Il y eut un rire moqueur à côté d'elle.

\- L'oie ? Pourquoi faites-vous participer une oie à ce concours ?

En fronçant les sourcils, elle adressa un regard interrogateur à l'homme.

\- Ande a choisit. En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose d'avoir inscrit Juliette ? Rien ne l'interdit.

\- En effet. Mais il s'adresse après tout aux humains, il aurait été plus judicieux que tu y ailles. Puisqu'ils acceptent les animaux, tu n'aurais pas eut de problèmes.

Fuka adressa un regard mauvais à l'ancien épouvantail alors que sa main allait se poser sur l'aile qui lui servait de bras gauche, comme un geste de réconfort. L'allusion, plus ou moins discrète, à ce qui était pour elle un complexe n'était pas pour lui plaire. Elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle, et encore moins de s'entendre dire d'aller l'exposer aux yeux de tous. Quand bien même le _tous_ en question l'ait déjà vu au moins une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Votre famille ne participe pas.

\- Ah ! En effet.

Le ton de Kyrie ne traduisait aucun étonnement face à cet oubli. Il était de toute façon impossible pour lui d'oublier quoique ce soit. Son visage non plus n'affichait aucune surprise. Il souriait. Et lorsqu'il se penchait vers elle, Fuka se mit sur ses gardes.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de participer pour les Oz ?

D'un mouvement vif, elle s'éloigna.

\- Certainement pas ! Je ne soutiens que ma _Famiglia_ !

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna avec toute la dignité qu'elle possédait alors que dans son dos s'élevait le rire moqueur de l'homme.


End file.
